Demons
by SingoftheLionandLamb
Summary: Wandering around Seattle, a lonely Edward with a gloomy back story bumps into a compassionate café owner named Bella. She becomes his lifeline as she helps him fight off his demons and shows him the joys of being alive. AH/Fluff. One shot.


_"I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide..._  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide"_

The sun was slowly setting, it was twilight now and Seattle was about to enter its nighttime festivities. In the distance, I could hear the noises of the city: cars, small chatter, and jazz music coming from the little chain of café. It was a cold Friday night and people were meeting up their friends, making good memories and living in the moment.

But not me. I've decided long ago that I can't do anything enjoyable without the demons inside me snarling.

The wind whipped around my still body, but I didn't care about the bitter cold. It was nothing compared to the coldness of my heart. A guilty conscience tends to take a toll on you.

I looked down in front me; the rough waves were beating against the sharp rocks and returned back to the vast ocean only to repeat the process. Call me insane but the ocean looked very comforting. It was as if it were tempting me to come closer so it can protect me from earthy evils. But, that was a lie. The ocean was anything but welcoming. However, I subconsciously took a step forward so I was right on the edge. My hands were clenched and eyes closed.

I hadn't plan to take this approach. I took a walk for some fresh air and suddenly, the ocean invited me into her grasp. It would be so simple, truly the easiest way to end the constant pain and guilt. Just one more step...

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" a voice said.

I let out a breath I hadn't realize I was holding. Leave it to fate to ruin my one chance to end it all. I turned around and it was just like in the movies. It seemed like a slow and dramatic motion, as if I was meeting my soulmate for the first time.

In front of me was a petite brunette. Her long brown hair was in a braid, tied together with a white ribbon. She was all bundled up in winter attire: gloves, scarf, and earmuffs. She looked like a little Eskimo. And in all honestly, she was gorgeous in a natural and innocent looking way. I internally laughed to myself; there's no way she could be my soul mate. But, she was smiling at me and for a second, I thought she had mistaken me for someone else. No one has really ever talked to me since the incident.

I turned back to the water and didn't say anything. She'll go away. They all do. I heard the footsteps I was expecting. This wasn't anything new.

But then, she appeared from my left side, surprising me yet again.

"Isn't the ocean so neat? The water stretches as far as you can see, to the horizon. It changes color with the light and the color of the sky, from green to blue to gray. At twilight, you can't tell the ocean from the sky. Ripples and waves continuously flow toward you, eventually break into foam, and slide back." Then she closed her eyes and looked up. "There is a smell of saltwater in the air, a scent like no other."

I stared blankly at her, baffled. _Seriously, who is this girl? Does she not realize I'm a stranger?_

"I'm Bella Swan. There! We're not strangers anymore."

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

Bella laughed, "Yes, you did. You're not very good at concealing your thoughts, you know."

I turned to actually look at her this time and up close, she was very pretty. She had big brown eyes and a few freckles dotted her cheeks. Facing the soft light of the sun, her browns eyes were lighter and it made her look like an angel. Pure and fragile. There was a charm and radiance to her expression. Something I'm sure I was lacking.

"I apologize... I'm not accustomed to talking to people. I tend to keep to myself."

"I can tell. I was just walking down to Watermark Café when I saw you. It kind of seemed like you were stressed about something, so I thought you might need some cheering up."

I shook my head. Many people had try to cheer me up, but I knew that they all secretly blamed me. "That's really nice of you Bella, but I'm afraid that's just not possible. It's really compl-"

She cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. "Before you go off alone again, let me tell you that I'm not finished."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean that there are many ways to make someone happy! It doesn't just have to be one thing, but multiple."

I was speechless, "I... uh..."

"Shhhh..." Bella grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction of the small chain of cafés. "You're going to get some coffee with me and act like we're discussing philosophical stuff."

I didn't resist, but let her lead me. I guess I was too shocked that someone had made more than one attempt to bring me happiness. Most people think that by trying to me make feel better once, they were done trying. But not this stranger. Not Bella.

A few minutes later, we were in front of Watermark Café. It was small and quaint brick building with white lights lining the glass windows. The door opened and I could smell the coffee inside brewing along with pastries. Soft classical music that I immediately recognized as Debussy was playing in the background.

I felt a few specks of water drop on my head and I knew that another wave of rain was about to hit Seattle.

"Don't just stand there!" Bella said, as she shoved me inside. "I know this place like the back of my hand, so I'll hook you up with the best drinks."

Bookshelves lined the brick walls with wore out beanie chairs beside them. The walls consisted of rock and roll vinyl records and posters from the 1950's. A few booths and small tables were occupied by people sipping coffee with their friends, laptop, or book. Overall, this place had a warm and cozy feel to it and I suddenly regret never entering a café ever since I moved to Seattle.

Bella walked over to a guy behind the counter and he gave her a bear crushing hug, easily lifting her off her feet. He was tall and buff, with curly brown hair. She laughed and demanded that he put her down. An emotion surged through me, one I haven't felt in years. Jealously. I had known Bella for only ten minutes yet something drew me towards her and seeing her with this guy made me realize that a beautiful girl like her must have a boyfriend.

He looked over at me. "Who's your friend there, Bells?"

"Oh! Uh... I don't think I know your name."

I cleared my throat. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Edward, huh? Who are you really and what are your intentions with Bella?" he questioned skeptically. He said it with an intimidating voice that it struck me into silence.

Bella came to my rescue. "Oh stop it! I invited him here because I feel like having new company."

"So, you're saying I'm not good enough company for you?" he asked, his playfulness coming out for her.

"Of course you are. But I'd like not to do something illegal for once," she said. "Anyway, I'd like two of your finest drinks please."

She motioned for me to follow her over to a booth in the corner and I sat down across from her. Outside the window, people were bustling about the streets with their umbrellas, even though the rain fall had lowered down a notch.

It was ironic that I still loved the rain, given that the accident had happened because of it. _No. The accident happened because of me._

"Sorry about Emmett," Bella interrupted my thoughts, "he's sort of like an older brother to me, so he's a bit protective."

"It's no problem. Do you work here as well?"

"No, I actually own it."

"That would've been nice to know," I muttered.

She laughed as she removed her winter attire and then leaned across the table towards me. "I don't like beating around the bush with pleasantries. So, what's your story, Edward Cullen?"

"My story?"

"Yup. Everyone has a story and I'm interested to know yours."

"Why?"

Bella started twirling her thumbs. "Well, honestly, when I first saw you from behind, I thought you had the most amazing hair ever. It was so bronze and vibrant and sexily messy, so I had to know if your face was as amazing as that." I felt my cheeks warming up. She found me attractive? That's a first. "But, the serious answer was that it really looked like you were having an internal battle with something. And believe me, I know the feeling and it's horrible. Then, I saw you inch closer to the ocean and I knew that you were contemplating if you should jump or not."

She looked down at her lap and then back up, her doe eyes sad. "I'm not one to talk to strangers, but something about you intrigued me and I couldn't let you kill yourself either. All I could think was what a waste it would be if you were gone. You could've been someone I got to know better and then who knows? Maybe we'll be making babies someday."

Something I've learned from my short time with Bella is that she always has something up her sleeve to shock me.

I couldn't disguise my surprise this time. "Pardon?"

"Oh, it's just an example. What I'm saying is that you are someone who can maybe one day be my best friend or lover and I'll never find out if I don't talk to you. So, I did and here we are!"

I smiled for the first time in months and shook my head. Bella was truly someone who cared for others. She had a loving and compassionate spirit.

"Thank you, Bella. Really, I mean it. No one has ever approached me like you have tonight." Thank you for saving me.

A faint pink reached her cheeks. "It's no problem, Edward."

Right on cue, a waitress walked over with two steaming cups of coffee. She was rather tall and had her long blond hair in a ponytail. Blondie immediately gave off the impression of fierce and intimidating.

"Here you go, Bella. Two cups of the world's finest coffee."

"Thanks, Rose. Are you and Em going out tonight?"

Blondie gave a small yawn and said, "Yeah, we'll be hitting the bar, but I can't have any drinks. Gotta keep the baby sober and heathy." She patted her stomach lightly, the action very soft and tender.

She was pregnant? And with that big guy, Emmett? God, I've been so isolated from society that I forgot these things even happen.

"It's only been three months," Bella said.

"Yeah well, you've never been pregnant and it's a tough trip for the full nine months." Then, her eyes scrutinized my face. "Emmett told me you got a new boy toy?"

Bella groaned and said to me, "I'm really sorry, Edward. Emmett deserves a few swift kicks in the balls right now."

"I'd be happy to give them to him. He needs to cut you some slack."

Bella shook her head. "I know. He just doesn't trust me to make good choices. Can't blame him though."

Blondie patted her shoulder and whispered, "I'll try to get him drunk and talk some sense into him." She winked and walked away to another table.

I quirked my eyebrow. "So, you haven't been making good choices?"

"See? Now, this is what I'm saying about everyone having a different story. But, I can tell that you're hesitant to tell yours and my story isn't that great either."

"Well, you seem to be having a pretty great story, especially with nice café." I gestured around at the place that she created.

Bella gulped down her drink and motioned for me to stand up. "I guess I should give you the VIP tour of this grand ole place."

I smirked. "I'm a very important person, huh?"

She looped her arm through mine and led me towards the bookshelves. "Uh huh. Huge. Major. Pretty much a big deal."_  
_

In the next two hours, I learned practically all that there was to be known about Bella's favorites things. She was a fan of anything classic: novels, music, artwork, and so on. I must admit it was adorable how she rambled on and on about these things. You could tell how passionate she was by her hand gestures and the sparkle in her eyes as she spoke.

Right now, Bella and I were sitting in the beanie chairs, examining the Beatles' vinyl records. She was going through each one, naming all the songs that she liked the most.

Rosalie and Emmett walked over to us again. They've been doing that throughout the evening, making jokes and quips.

"Looks like this personal tour of the café turned into a personal tour of Bella's life," Rosalie said.

Like a child, Bella stuck her tongue out.

Emmett chuckled. "I kinda feel bad for the poor guy now, Bells."

"I don't mind. It's sort of fascinating; I don't remember meeting someone with this most passion in a long time," I said and I wasn't lying. Being with Bella was very fascinating.

Bella threw her hands in the air. "Thank you, Edward! These two obviously don't understand my love for the Beatles!"

Rosalie leaned against Emmett and said adoringly, "We're too busy loving each other and now, we gotta share our love with the baby too."

Just then, the bell above the door rang, signalling another customer. "Go share your love over there then!" Bella gestured for them to get back to work.

"You have some good friends."

Bella smiled, "Yeah, I know. They're wonderful. They helped me start this place about a year and a half ago, in the hopes for forgetting the past. For the most part, it's been working, but sometimes, I feel like there's something better out there to fill this gap in my heart." She shrugged. "I don't know."

I subconsciously took her hand. Bella looked up at me, equally shocked, but she didn't move it back. "I understand the feeling. I haven't had that great of a past either, but I haven't found anything that makes me feel better about it. That makes me forget."

She grinned. "Then, I guess we better find that something!" Pulling me to my feet, she said, "Let us go, my noble steed! Adventure awaits!"

I chuckled and followed her out the door like a moth follows a light. I'd follow her anywhere.

We stood out the café as Bella peered up and down the streets. The rain stopped but the smell of it was still fresh in the air. Then she shouted, "Look, there's a trolley coming on! Listen, we're going to run up behind it and jump on it."

"Is that even allowed?"

Bella winked. "If you don't get caught." My god, her mischievous side might be the death of me.

The red trolley was slowly coming up the hill and we jogged to the middle of the street where'd it would pass by. Bella reached her arm out and grabbed the bar at the end of the trolley. She jumped on it rather clumsily, then shouted, "Jump, Edward!"

I took a deep breath and tried to look graceful while jumping. The cool wind suddenly picked up, blowing roughly around my body. I looked at Bella and she was staring at me with her brown hair blown all astray; her braid was ruined now yet she never looked more beautiful.

"You look like that's the most exciting thing you've ever done."

"Well, it's not everyday I get to hitch hike on a trolley with beautiful brunette." The words slipped out of my mouth before I realized it.

Bella blushed, then looked down. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Uh... Yeah," I said lamely.

"Thank you. You know I find you- uh I mean- your hair attractive," she stuttered.

Amused, I retorted, "Just my hair?"

She tapped her chin teasingly. "Well... I'm still contemplating about that part. I'll let you know by the end of the night."

End of the night. She planned on staying with me for the rest of the night.

The thought caused my heart to swell up.

* * *

I sat down on the stairs leading up to the Space Needle. It was late at night, so there were few tourists. One or two would pass by me, staring in awe at the figure standing in front of them. Bella and I had just finished making our way to the very top. Even though the Space Needle was by far the most popular attraction in Seattle, I never bothered to go until now.

We had traveled all through the city and I've seen places that I never knew Seattle had. All of my senses had been fully opened and renewed with her tonight. I never knew what I was missing in Seattle until tonight. For the past few hours, she was my nocturnal tour guide, taking me to the most amazing places.

I was taking a break now since I didn't get the chance to catch my breath earlier. Being with Bella was exhilarating and upbeat; she was always ready to spring into action, never slowing down but looking forward. Time for me had frozen and dragged on painfully, but after today's events, I felt like I was on a roller coaster, going 100 MPH.

Bella popped down beside me with cotton candy and offered me some. I gingerly took a bite. The stickiness and sweetness felt foreign in my mouth, but it was delicious nonetheless.

"When I was a kid," Bella started to say, "I was so surprised that cotton candy disappeared so suddenly in my mouth. My dad said that cotton candy was like life. It disappears right before your eyes, so you better savor the sweetness before it's all gone. I thought that was a pretty stupid concept, but now it kinda makes sense."

"That's what a lot of people say; to make the most of life, but it's not as easy as it sounds."

"I know it isn't. It wasn't easy for me at first and you want to know why?" Bella asked.

"Why?"

"I was lonely."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was lonely and I had no one to help me get through the tough times. Then I opened up the café and met the great group of friends I have now. It's a long journey, but having a companion makes it worthwhile."

I sighed. "Well, it looks like you've got your life together. I wish I could say the same."

She turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes straight. "I made some really screwed up decisions, Bella. It's costed the lives of those I love." I didn't explain any further. I waited and waited. For the cringing. Or screaming. Or running. But, they never came.

She hugged me.

I didn't move.

"Edward... it's ok. You've got me."

She doesn't care.

She's still here.

That's when the tears started to form. I grabbed her and pulled her towards me, holding on as tight as possible. I couldn't break down now. I've held my resolve for many long years now. I can't lose my cool now...

"Edward, I know you're suffering. I see it in your eyes. So, please don't feel like you have to hold back. I can tell that you're strong and quiet and that you've been holding back for too damn long."

Bella sounded so genuine and I knew that she was. I couldn't hold back the plan anymore and the tears began to flow. I was crying quietly at first; I didn't want to freak Bella out. But then she stroked my hair, just like my mother did when I was upset. Sob after sob came as I tried to form coherent sentences.

"I-I n-never met... for it to h-h-happen... the s-streets- slick and raining...arguing so much .." I couldn't finish and tried to hold back my tears. I sound like a babbling fool right now, but I knew Bella understood what I was trying to say.

It was a cold rainy day. I was being a little brat. My father and I were arguing while my mother sat in the passenger seat, trying to calm us down. He was furious and fed up with my shit and so, he turned around to yell at me, not focused on the road.

My mother screamed when he drove over an icy patch and lost control of the wheel. The car slid straight into a tree and it snapped like lighting. Since my parents sat in the front, they had no pulses by the time the ambulances arrived. However, I was perfectly unscathed. On the outside, I was fine. On the inside, my heart was torn into a million pieces and my hands were pierced each time I tried to piece them back together.

Eventually, I just gave up.

The memory caused me to cringe and suddenly, I was angry at myself. This wasn't how I was suppose to behave, especially in front of Bella. But after years and years of holding back my feelings, this felt like the most appropriate thing to do.

"Shhh... it's fine, Edward. Sometimes, we say and do things we don't mean. That we could never actually mean. You're not a bad person, Edward. I think you're one of the greatest and strongest guys I know."

I said nothing so she continued, "Whether you believe me or not, I know they forgive you. They're looking down from heaven right now and they're seeing what a amazing guy you grew up to be. They forgive you. I know I would."

We held on to each other for what felt like an eternity. Bella was the first and only person to see this wrecked side of me, but she didn't judge. Instead, she soothed me and got rid of my demons. At this point, I realized that she was my lifeline. Holding onto me to keep me from drowning.

I tried to calm myself and wiped all traces of tears from my face. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm usually a very reserved person."

"Edward, it's fine. You're only human."

"I've been hiding my feelings and alienating myself for years now."

"So? Recovery is different for everyone and I'll be here for you, Edward. I'll be at your side every step of the way." Bella looked at me with soft eyes and one look at them told me she wasn't lying. She was being honest and she understood what it felt like to be an outcast, what it felt like to have your demons haunting your every thought and action.

I smiled and placed on chin on top of her head. "Thanks, love."

The term of endearment slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it and I froze to hear her bewildered reaction, but it never came. Her eyes were closed, a smile danced on her lips.

I thought about how things turned out today; how I went from feeling suicidal and depressed to feeling...alive. Ever since the accident, I felt as dead as my parents. Meeting Bella suddenly rekindled the life in me and it was a feeling like no other. And I didn't want this feeling to go.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Are you basically asking me to marry you?"

"Depends on your answer."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I told you I'll always be at your side and I intend to keep that promise. Although, maybe you should wait a bit before you get down on one knee and pop the big question."

I feigned a hurt expression. "Am I not attractive enough to get a girl to marry me on the first day we've met?"

"Oh no, I've decided and you are very attractive. Unbelievably attractive," she exaggerated, "but to be quite honest, we could make some cute kids one day."

I thought about that possibility and my smile grew even bigger. "Yeah, you're right. We might fall in love one day too."

Bella leaned back and grinned. "I can definitely see it happening."

"You know what? I can see it happening too."

So I leaned forward and kissed her. And in that kiss, I knew that we were falling in love, that we were losing our balance together.

* * *

**Yes, it is cheesy but cheesy is good sometimes and I like cheesy. Hope you guys smiled at least once while reading this and please let me know what you think! **

**-Alexis**


End file.
